1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a roaming system and the method thereof. In particular, the invention relates to a roaming system using a wireless access controller to select an access point and the method thereof.
2. Related Art
Roaming refers to the behavior that occurs when a station (STA) wants to switch from the wireless signal covering range of a first access point (AP) to that of a second AP.
In current roaming technology, Wi-Fi technology is utilized for different AP's to monitor one another in the same channel and within a specific distance. The AP's can thus detect that a station has moved into the intersection area covered by the wireless signals of two AP's. The method of judging that a station has moved into the intersection area covered by the wireless signals of two AP's is usually done by the station itself Therefore, the station has to collect a certain amount of packets in order to do so. Only by doing so can the station to select the AP of the best connection quality while confirming about the connection situation.
Therefore, to determine whether a station has moved into the intersection area covered by the wireless signals of two AP's by itself, the station has to sacrifice bandwidth to collect communication packets from the AP's. This reduces data transmission efficiency of the station.
In summary, the prior art has the problem that the station cannot guarantee network connection quality and data transmission efficiency at the same time. It is therefore imperative to provide a better solution.